It is often necessary or desirable to transmit a continuous wave (CW) or pulsed laser beam through a space which, though not continuously occupied by humans, is used or traversed by humans. If the laser beam exceeds safe levels for human exposure, to the eye or other organs, then the transmission introduces a serious hazard to the space which may cause injury to any person who inadvertently crosses the path of the beam. Similar considerations apply to other objects, eg: animals for which the beam may be hazardous.
One approach to this problem in the past has been to avoid the hazard at source, that is by adopting eyesafe lasers for the specific application. This was achieved by maintaining energy/power output at safe levels, or through the use of eyesafe wavelengths, eg: 1.5 to 1.6 .mu.m. Where this approach was not satisfactory, it has been known to employ co-aligned radar systems which detect humans and other objects in the ray path and disable the transmission upon detection.